The Blank Pony
by Night Twister
Summary: On Pinkie's way to make Twilight's party she meets a mysterious blank flank stallion with no memories or anything about him. A piece of paper with his name, Night Twister, is the only clue. This is PinkiexOC, maybe marem. Rated M for safety.
1. Where's your cutie mark?

"Night Twister" Talking

'Night Twister' Thinking

_"Night Twister" Flashback talking_

_Night Twister Flashback_

_'Night Twister' Flashback thinking_

* * *

**Night Twister: Hey everypony. Will this is my first fanfic and it's on MLP YEA! Will as you can see in the info of it it's a Pinkie Pie x OC.**

**Pinkie Pie: So you're going to be pairing me with you?**

**Night Twister: Um... no Pinkie ha ha. (Looks away)**

**Pinkie Pie: Righhhhht. FlutterShy can you come here?**

**Night Twister: Um Pinkie what are you doing?**

**(FlutterShy enters)**

**Night Twister: Pinkie please don't!**

**Fluttershy: Yes Pinkie?**

**Pinkie Pie: Can you do you're 'STARE'?**

**Night Twister: NOOOOOOOO!**

**(FlutterShy starts to stare)**

**Pinkie Pie: Now tell the truth.**

**Night Twister: Yes Pinkie I did pair you and ... I.**

**Pinkie Pie: REALLY?! YEA!**

**Night Twister: Well FlutterShy sense you're here want to do the disclaimer?**

**FlutterShy: Um... s-sure I guess. Night Twister does not o-own My Little Pony. None of them**

* * *

**Prologue: Where's your cutie mark?**

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville. All the ponies were walking up and down the streets. Well, all but one. Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie is a female Earth pony. Her mane and tail is a dark pink almost red color and her coat is a light pink color. Her mane and tail are curly. Her eyes are a light cerulean. Her cutie mark is three balloons one light yellow and two blue. She had the brightest smile on her face you would ever see. She is hopping down the road greeting everypony she sees.

Pinkie Pie was hopping down the road like every day with her ear to ear smile glued to her face. She stopped when she saw a little purple scale lizard or maybe a baby dragon with green spikes going down its back. He has a light tan scale belly going to his tail. He has green eyes with slit pupils like a cat. Next to him was a mare with a light purple coat. Her mane was dark blue with a strip of dark purple and pink in it and her mane was straight. Her eyes were dark purple. Her cutie mark was a light purple star with tiny white stars around it.

"Come on twilight. Say hi." The purple dragon said. 'Who are these two? Wait, I don't know them. Then that means they are new here. Then that means they must not have anypony as a friend. Then that means she must be sad.' Pinkie thought. "Um... hi" The mare said. Pinkie jumped in the air gasping 'I know I'll throw her a party that way she can make tons of friends.' Pinkie runs off to get ready and leaves the baby dragon and the mare alone. "I must go get may party cannon and ask where she is staying. Ooo I can't wait this is going to be so much fun! Wait who's that?" Pinkie said to herself then asked no one. In front of her was a stallion that made Pinkie's checks heat up. He was not as big as Big Mac but still fit. He has a black coat with crimson color mane. His eyes were light blue that you felt like you're looking up in the sky. His tail was straight, but the mane on his head was like he was in Rainbow Dash's 'Rain-Blow Dry', not curly just messy like bed head. His cutie mark was...wait he doesn't have one?

Pinkie Pie was confuse. Ponies get there cutie marks when they are around the age of 10 when they find there special talent, but he is blank. Pinkie hops on up to the stallion to get to know him. "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie. What's your name?" All Pinkie got was silence. Pinkie looked down until she heard him talk. "Um I-I don't know my name really. I think it's Night Twister." "Really? That's sad. Here have a Cupcake." Pinkie pulls a cupcake out of the air and hands it to Night. "Thanks, Pinkie Pie right?" "Yup it sure is. So why don't you know if that's your name?"

As soon as Pinkie had said that she got a down look from the mysterious stallion. "I don't know anything about me. Just that I woke up in that forest and there was this piece of paper that said 'your name is Night Twister' so I guess that's my name, but I don't know anything about me, like my memories are gone." Night said then thought in his head 'this mare must think I'm a pain since I can't remember anything abou-' Night thought before he was interrupted by a mare. A mare name Pinkie Pie. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what it must feel like. I can't stand not knowing all my bestie best friends." Pinkie said in a sad tone. She looks down before looking up with a face splitting smile.

"Hey you said you came from the forest over there right?" Night just shook his head yes and wanted to know where Pinkie Pie was going with this. Maybe there was something wrong with the forest he was in. "Well my friend she is good with most animals and she lives next to the Everfree forest, that's the name of the forest you are talking about, so she may be able to help you." Pinkie Pie said to Night Twister, hopping around him with a happy grin on her face. Night looked up at Pinkie Pie, hope filled eyes. Hoping he will be able to find who he is or maybe if anypony knows who he is. "Will you… will you really help me?" Night Twister asked, shocked that somepony, anypony, would help him, a complete stranger.

"Of course silly willy. I always like to help out my friends." Pinkie said the same grin she had before still on. Night was confused. Why would she call him her friend? He voiced his question but never got to finish. "Miss Pinkie Pie. How can we be friends if…?" Pinkie stopped him by placing a hoof in his mouth like all her friends do with her. "Night Twister it's just Pinkie Pie or Pinkie and of course you're my friend, everypony is my friend in Ponyville. So come on silly willy lets go." Pinkie starts hopping down the road, to Night Twister guess, this FlutterShy mare.

Night Twister just stares down the road looking at Pinkie hopping on, a smile on her face. Just seeing her happy and carefree makes a smile start to form on his face. 'Ha ha. Wow, how can she be so happy? Ha I like it.' Night thought to himself and started walking down the road to catch up with the pink earth pony. The more he thought of the mare the happier he was getting till he too was hopping down the road right next to Pinkie. She look next to her left seeing Night hopping along with her and her smile grow even more. You would think her face would spilt it was so wide.

Neither of them or no pony knew what this meeting would bring about a change to the lives of those in Equestria, more importantly those of the mane six and Night Twister himself.

* * *

**Night Twister: whoa whoa whoa… I don't remember anything or anypony?**

**FlutterShy: it s-s-seems so Night. I'm so sorry for your will memory lost.**

**(FlutterShy comes up and hugs Night)**

**Night Twister: but I don't want to forget you guys or my m-**

**Pinkie Pie: NIGHT stop right there you will give them spoilers on the story.**

**Night Twister: oh crap thanks Pinkie. That was a close one.**

**Pinkie Pie: no problem silly willy. So bye mares and stallions. See you all next time on-**

**All: THE BLANK PONY**


	2. Chapter 1 oh you poor dea- surprise

"Night Twister" Talking

'Night Twister' Thinking

_"Night Twister" Flashback talking_

_Night Twister Flashback_

_'Night Twister' Flashback thinking_

* * *

**Night Twister: Hey everypony and welcome back. Last time I almost gave all you ponies spoilers.**

**Pinkie Pie: That would have been back Night. Very bad ha-ha.**

**Night Twister: Will I been thinking everypony.**

**Pinkie Pie: what about Night.**

**Night Twister: To be the element of honesty with all you ponies it took me more than 3 months to make the prologue (it was 7 bucking months) cause I could not think of anything and school was a bitch (college) but now after watching season 5 that came out a little ago and I have less classes I can now do this. Yay. And now for the big news…. Marem.**

**Pinkie Pie: What?! I'm not good enough?!**

**-Pinkie starts to cry-**

**Night Twister: Pinkie, your best pony. I would love just you and I do really but I want to try to write a harem and I like to read them to. Just think of it like one big happy family.**

**Pinkie Pie: Oh cool ok then Night.**

**Night Twister: *whew* Well since noponys here, Pinkie you want to do the disclaimers?**

**Pinkie Pie: Yay.**

**-Night Twister does not own me or my little pony friendship is magic-**

* * *

**Chapter 1 oh you poor dea- surprise**

Pinkie Pie was really happy, but at the same time she was sad. She was happy that while Night Twister didn't have his memory he was smiling and hopping along next to her, but sad because he lost his memory. She really hoped that FlutterShy could help him.

Night Twister was beyond excited. The look on his face was one of those of a true happy pony. He had a smile that would put a million watt bulb to shame. He was hoping he could find out more about himself or more important, his memory. He looked ahead and saw a mare walking down the road to a tree on top of a little hill. She had different kinds of birds in her mane and on her back.

She was a Pegues pony. She has moderate cyan color eyes. Her mane, that the birds were still in, was a light pink or light rose. Her coat was a pale yellow or gold. Her cutie mark was that of three pink butterflies with a light blue as their antenna and their bodies.

When the paled color mare reached the tree the birds flow off and landed on said tree. "Ok now little ones. Are you ready?" The mare asked getting ready to have them sing to what Night Twister and Pinkie Pie could see. Will, that is till Pinkie taped her on the shoulder and had her jump in the air.

"Oh sorry FlutterShy. I didn't mean to scare you. How's it going? Having your birds practice for the ceremony today?" Pinkie said seeing as how she scared the Pegues and asked. 'Ceremony? What's going on today that there would be a ceremony today?' "Hey Pinkie, what is special about today?" Night thought to himself and voiced he's question to Pinkie. "Oh it's where Princess Celestia raise the sun and it's the longest day of the year." Pinkie said hopping around Night.

"Oh hello Pinkie Pie. Yeah I was just about to start to have them sing. Why are you here though? Do you need help?" FlutterShy said floating back down and seeing Night Twister, thinking impure thoughts. 'MMM, what a yummy stallion we have here. Hope he is staying so I can (A/N whoa whoa FlutterShy, where did that come from. Yes everypony in this fic she will be a closet prev.)'

"Yeah I need your help or more we need your help." Pinkie said pointing her hoof at Night Twister, unaware of the thoughts of the pale color Pegues. "This is Night Twister and he has lost his memory." Pinkie said to the now downed Pegues. "He said he came out of the Everfree forest with not knowing who he is. All there was a piece of paper telling him his name and that's it. So we came to ask if you know who he is."

FlutterShy places a hoof on her chin and looks at the dark color stallion thinking if she had seen him. "You poor dear I'm sorry for your, will, lost." She said walking up to Night Twister and putting a hoof around him, taking in a breath of his scent as will. Shaking her head no she turns back to Pinkie saying "No, sorry I have never seen him before or have seen anypony with that coat and mane color before." Pinkie's smile dropped a little at hearing that and she looks down. "Aw, ok. Thanks for your help FlutterShy." Pinkie said though FlutterShy never heard her.

You see, FlutterShy went back to staring at Night Twister with impure thoughts racing though her mind. She was so caught up in staring at him that she never saw that her nose had started bleeding. "Miss FlutterShy, you're bleeding. Here." Night said lifting up FlutterShy's head. He goes to the tree that her birds flow to and asked on for a feather. One of them chirped, a Blue Jay. The Jay landed on Night's outstretched hoof and pulled out a feather. "Why, thank you madam." Night said to the now known girl Blue Jay. She chirps and rubs her head into his and flies back to the tree.

Night Twister walked up to FlutterShy saying "Now this may tickle a little so please hold still." He held her head with one hoof and placed the feather in her nose with his other hoof. When he started moving the feather so it would hold FlutterShy started giggling. She finally stopped giggling when Night had the feather in place.

"There we go. That will stop the blood from falling. Any better?" Night asked. FlutterShy nodded her head, smiling a small smile at Night. "Yay, good job Night but how did you know that the feather would stop the bleeding?" Pinkie asked, happy that he help out her friend. "Will truly I don't know how I knew it would work." Night said looking sheepish.

Pinkie's smile grow as she laughed at the way Night looked. "Will, I also came to tell you that we are having a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party for Night here and a new mare that I saw earlier before I ran into Night. Can I ask if you can spend the news to everypony with your animal friends?" Pinkie asked FlutterShy. "Sure" FlutterShy said. "What does the mare look like? I'll try to keep her busy if I run into her." FlutterShy asked. "Oh sure. She is a unicorn pony with a light purple coat and with a dark blue mane with a pink and dark purple strip. So do you have this?" Pinkie asked, wanting to make sure that FlutterShy was up to the task with her shy and timid nature.

"Oh course Pinkie Pie. So where are we meeting at?" FlutterShy asked. "Oh at the Golden Oak Library" Pinkie said hopping around Night and FlutterShy. FlutterShy nodded and turned back to the tree to help her birds practice. Pinkie smiled, glad she got some help with the invitations, and turned back to Night Twister. "Okey dokey lokey, let's go Night. We need to get the party ready for you and the other mare." Pinkie said hopping back down the road. Night turned back to FlutterShy "I guess I'll see you at the party then FlutterShy. Bye." Night said and started hopping down the road to catch up with Pinkie.

FlutterShy watches them leave or more like watches Night leave with more impure thoughts going through her head. She turns back to help her birds practice but she never could get Night off her mind.

When Pinkie saw that Night had caught up she started talking about the party. "Come on Night, we need to hurry and get a cake ready." "I'm coming Pinkie. So what all do we need? Night said then asked when he was next to Pinkie, hopping in sync with the pink mare. "You'll see in a bit but for now come on we need to hurry." Pinkie said as she grabbed Night and started running down the road.

-Time skip at Golden Oak Library-

After placing an order for a **HUGE **cake from Sugarcube Corner, where Night learned that Pinkie lives there, they got decorations and ran to the Golden Oak Library. Pinkie Pie was setting up strimmer's and Night Twister was setting the tables with drinks and cups. Night looked up when he heard a knock on the door to the library. He turned to where he knew Pinkie would be but what he saw made him laugh a little. Pinkie was upside down tangled in red strimmer's. Pinkie looked up, to her point of view it was up, when she heard Night laughing. She started giggle as well, happy she can put a smile on Night's face.

"I guess I'll get the door seeing as your all _tired up_ at the moment Pinkie ha-ha." Night said, laughing a little with Pinkie laughing right with him. "Thanks Night. I'll got myself out of this _knotted_ situation." Pinkie said giggling to herself.

Night walked to the door, giggling at what Pinkie said, and opened it to see an Earth pony mare. This mare had a kind of dark orange coat. Her mane was that of a light blonde tired up in a ponytail way and so was her tail. She has sap green eyes. She has a dash of freckles on her face, three on each side. Her cutie mark was that of three red apples. On top of her head seat a cowpony's hat. While Night was looking at the new mare, to him anyway, the new mare was having thoughts about our dark coat stallion. 'My, would you look at the legs on this one. He'll make a fine 'apple bucker' and he'll be good at bucking apples.'

"Well, hey there Sugarcube. What's your name and do you know where Pinkie Pie is?" the mare asked. "Oh sorry. I'm Night Twister and Pinkie is a little_ hung_ up at the moment. I'm here to help setup the party for the new mare and me. Can I ask for your name miss…" Night said to the orange mare, leading her to say her name. "Oh mighty sorry there Night Twister. My name is Applejack. So, where is Pinkie exactly?" The now named mare asked, looking around for the pink mare.

"I'm up here silly willy, fighting strimmer's!" Pinkie yelled to them. They looked up to see the pink mare, upside down still, standing on the roof with a whip in one hoof and a chair in the other. In front of her she was fighting a snake made out of strimmer's. It had red, blue, green, and yellow strimmer's as its body with a little red strimmer as its forked tongue. It was moving and hissing when Pinkie hit it with the whip that was in her hoof.

"Pinkie! Be hide you!" Night yelled when he saw the snake strimmer's tail was going to attack Pinkie from be hide her. Night ran to the table he was at, picking up a stapler and slammed it on the tail to the wall making the snake scream out in pain. Pinkie took this chance and grabbed the stapler from Night and slammed it along the snake strimmer's body to the wall. The body went limp and proofed out to look like strimmer's and not the snake that it was a second ago.

"Thanks Night Twister. I would have been a goner if you didn't come help." Pinkie said hugging Night. "I'll ament that was mighty brave of you Night, jumping in like that. Thanks for saving Pinkie." Applejack said, nodding her head to Night. Night had a dust of pink on his cheeks from the praise and being hugged by Pinkie. "So yawl need any help with the decorations? I'll be glad to lead you a hoof." Applejack said walking to help even if they said no. "Sure the more the merrier. Thanks Miss Applejack." Night said, walking over to finish setting the tables. He was glad they got an extra hoof to help.

"Please Sugarcube it's fine and just Applejack, please. We're all friends, right?" Applejack asked with a smile that made Night blush a little. "Sure Applejack." Night said after getting his blush under control. "So where Pinkie find you at? Never seen anypony like you before. Applejack asked.

Night's mood dropped a little when Applejack asked him making him think of his lost memories. "It was a funny meeting really. Right Pinkie?" Night asked Pinkie Pie. When he didn't get an answer he looked around for the pink mare. He saw her blowing up balloons with a sad smile. "Yeah, it was kind of funny." Pinkie said. She stopped blowing up the balloons and got up to look around if they were missing anything. Well besides the guest and cake but they come later.

"Well tell me and the others when they get here so that you don't have to repeat yourself. K Sugarcube?" Applejack asked. Night just nodded, thinking who Applejack was talking about. "Thanks AJ, thanks." Night said with a small, but happy smile that then turned into a huge grin that could rival Pinkie's grins.

"No problem Night Twister. Now let's get this place ready for the welcome party. What you say Night? Pinkie?" Applejack asked putting her hoof out. Night Twister and Pinkie Pie nodded and they placed their hoofs with Applejack and they throw them in the air screaming. "YAY!"

-Later that day around dawn-

As the day went bye, more and more ponies came bye to help with setting up.

Pinkie was looking out the window to see if the new mare, which Night and Pinkie found out that her name was Twilight Sparkle, was coming. Night Twister just came back from the kitchen with a bowl of punch on his head. He sat it down on the table with the cups and bottles when Pinkie yelled that they were coming. Everypony got ready and Pinkie turned the lights off. Night turned to an open window when he heard it creak open. He saw FlutterShy had snuck in. He waved to her and she waved back.

When he heard the door open he turned around and saw two figures come in. They seem to be talking to each other. "Ha, rude much?" a young male voice was heard. "Sorry Spike but we have to prepare for Nightmare Moon." A mare's voice was heard. 'Nightmare Moon? Who's that?' Night Thought to himself. "Besides, we don't have time for crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time." 'What is so important about this Nightmare Moon that she does not have time to make friends? I'll ask Pinkie about it later maybe she knows who she is.' Night thought. He was confused. Why would this mare shut herself out form everypony.

"Now where's the light" She asked out loud and that was the queue. Somepony turned the lights on and we all jumped out. "**SURPRISE**" everypony yelled. Night saw that the mare did not look happy when they had come out.

The mare's coat was a light purple. Her mane was dark blue with a dark purple and light pink streaks in it. She has moderate violet color eyes. Her cutie mark was that of a six pointed light pink star with five little whites star around it like an explosion. She also had a horn on her head so she was a unicorn. Next to her was a little purple scale lizard or maybe a baby dragon with green spikes going down its back. He has a light tan scale belly going to his tail. He has green eyes with slit pupils like a cat.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie and this is Night Twister and we throw this party just for you and him." Pinkie said, grabbing Night Twister. "Hi, I'm Night Twister. I'm new here too. What's your name?" Night asked holding out his hoof for the mare to shake. "I'm Twilight Sparkle and it's nice to meet you two." The now named mare said, Shaking Night's hoof quickly and walking pass the two ponies.

"So were you surprised? Huh? Were you were you?" Pinkie asked appearing in front of Twilight out of nowhere. "Yes I was. Libraries are supposed to be quiet." Twilight said, looking annoyed that this pink pony would not leave her alone. "Well of course silly willy. What kind of party would this be if it was quiet? Duh, boring. Ha-Ha." Pinkie said, hopping around Twilight, and laughing at her little joke at the end.

Twilight just walked past Pinkie shaking her head at the, to her, weird pink pony. If Pinkie was sadden by this she didn't show it with the mile smile she has. Pinkie walked back up to Twilight talking, "So are you wandering why I was all like 'gasp' when I first saw you? Will when I saw you I know that you were new around here cause I know everypony in Ponyville and cause your new that most mean you don't have many friends and that made me sad and I don't like my friends being sad so I went to make you this party and that's why I was all 'gasp' and ran off but I ran into Night Twister and took him with me so we can throw this party so that you would make friends and not be sad and now you have tons and tons of friends now." Pinkie said, surprisingly in one breath. At the end Night, Applejack, FlutterShy, and two mares Night didn't know grouped up together with Pinkie.

One of them was a very light cerulean color Pegasus. Her eyes were a moderate cerise. Her cutie mark was that of a red, yellow, and blue lightning bolt. Her mane was the real kicker here thought. Her mane was that of a rainbow. It was that of red, blue, yellow, green, purple, and orange. It was also frizzy at the ends. It gave her a real tomboy look.

The other mare, a unicorn this time, has a light gray coat. Her mane was the opposite of the Pegasus. Hers was just moderate indigo but also had a dark mulberry shade. It was also in nice elegant curls. Her eyes are a moderate azure color with a light blue eyeshadow. Her cutie mark was that of three light blue gems.

Though out Pinkie's long winded speech Twilight walked up to a table that Night had set up. It had punch, cupcakes, and red bottles on it. Night asked pinkie what was in the bottles but she never gave him a real answer. Twilight picked up one of the bottles and poured it in a glass and started drinking it with a straw. As Pinkie was finishing her long speech Twilight was just realis what she was drinking. When Pinkie was done Twilight turned around with a burning red face, her eyes were watery and sweat was pouring off her face.

"Are you all right Sugarcube?" Applejack asked when she saw the pained, red face of Twilight. Twilight's only response was jumping up in the air, with her mane on fire, and running to her room. Spike picked up the bottle that Twilight had and turned it around and read the label out loud. "Hot sauce?" Pinkie came up beside Spike and poured it on a cupcake, and by poured I mean dumped like half the bottle on the cupcake. She pick up the cupcake and ate half in one bite. She turned her head and looked at her friends. They gave her a weird look. "What? It's good." Pinkie said going back to eat the rest of the cupcake. When she closed her mouth around it all she got was air. She looked to see Night had took the last of the cupcake and was eating it. His face grow a little red but he had a smile on his face the whole time. "Wow that is good Pinkie. Can I have another?" He asked, his smile never leaving. Pinkie was really happy that Night likes hot sauce on cupcakes also but she was happier that he was opening up more. (A/N I love hot sauce and when I saw Pinkie do that I went and tried it and its good.)

Night and Pinkie turned their heads when they heard giggling. Four giggles to be precise. Applejack, FlutterShy, and the two mares from before that Night still doesn't know were trying and failing to hide their laughter. The four mares were like that for a while, even Pinkie and Night joined in.

After their little laughing fit, Night turned to the light cerulean and light gray coat mares. "Sorry, I never introduced myself. I'm Night Twister. And who are you two?" Night asked. The rainbow color Pegasus grow a smirked, ready to show off. She opened up her wings and flow up while she talked. "I'm Rainbow Dash, best and fastest flyer in Equestria. And one day I'll join the Wonderbolts." The now named Rainbow mare said finishing off her flying and landing next to him. Night smiled, he could tell that this mare would be fun to be around. What Night said next shocked Rainbow Dash.

"Um, what's the Wonderbolts?" Night said. Rainbow eyes widen and she never thought anypony would not know who the Wonderbolts were. "They're like only the best of the best flyers in Equestria. How do you not know them?" Rainbow Dash asked. Night looked down as his red hair shadowed his eyes. He looked up to see a light gray hoof in his face.

The light gray mare had walked up to Rainbow Dash when she saw Night's head drop. "Rainbow Dash, that was rude. He may not know but you shouldn't blow up like that." She said putting her hoof in Night's face when he looked up. "Hello darling, my name's Rarity." The named Unicorn said. Night doesn't know why but he had a feeling he should do this. He took her hoof in his and kiss the tip. (A/N he may lost he's memory but his body knows what to do. This is a good hint about his past.)

"Oh, it seems we have a gentlecolt here." Rarity said, happy that he really did have manners. The other mares giggled at this, knowing what Rarity would do. They were more surprised that she didn't make a comment about his mane. After their little giggle fit Rainbow Dash noticed something on Night Twister or more there was something missing.

"Hey Night. Where's your cutie mark? You're like our age." She asked getting the others attention. When Night and Pinkie heard Rainbow's question both of their moods dropped. FlutterShy waked up to them with a knowing look on her face. "It's because he lost his memory, right?" She asked shocking the other three mares.

Night gave them a sad smile while nodding his head. "Yeah I lost my memory." Night then told them how he had woke up in the Everfree forest and how he thinks his name is 'Night Twister' from a piece of paper he found next to him when he awoke. He looked up when he heard crying and saw Applejack, Rarity, and FlutterShy were crying. He saw Rainbow had her back to them but he could see the tears falling down on to the floor. What happen next shocked him more though.

FlutterShy had walked up to Night and was hugging him. FlutterShy, a pony he knew was shy from their first meeting was really shy, just hugged him and crying on his shoulder. He gave a sad smile. They had just meet and she was being this kind and nice to him. He warped a leg around her and hugged her back. The four other mares walked up and joined the group hug and Night welcomed it.

When they spilt up from their group hug, there was a comfortable silence they let hang in there air. Everypony had sad looks on their faces. That was until Night grew a grin that would rival even Pinkie's. "Come on everypony, this is a party. No need for sad faces! Let's cut lose and have fun!" Night said as a pin appeared in his hoof. The five mares grinned at this, happy he could still have fun and started 'Pin the tail on the pony'.

*Time skip, time for the rising of the sun*

Night was standing next to Pinkie and surprisingly Twilight as will with a half awake Spike on her back. Night looked over and saw that Twilight was looking nerves for some reason. He was about to ask if she was ok but… Pinkie. "Isn't this exciting? Are you exc…?" Night had started tuning Pinkie out and took up looking around to see who was where that he knew.

As Night was looking around he saw Applejack next to Rainbow Dash, they were at the punch table talking. Looking up he saw FlutterShy getting the birds ready to sing. Looking a little to the right he sees Rarity fixing up the curtains.

When he looked back down to the front of the stage he saw a mare start to walk up to speak. This mare has a gray mane with a lighter gray streak in it. Her eyes were a moderate blue and she has yellow framed glass on. Her coat was a light grayish amber. She has a white neck piece with a blueish-green fuzz piece on it in the front. Her cutie mark was that of a paper scroll warped up in a blue ribbon. This was Mayor Mare, the Mayor of Ponyville.

As she was walking up to the front, FlutterShy had here birds start to sing. By then everypony started to get quiet. Then Mayor Mare started to speak "Fillies and gentlecolts! As mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" As she says this everypony starts to cheer, well all but Twilight and Spike. Night turned to them wanting to know what was wrong with (in his eyes) friends. He was about to ask what's wrong when Mayor Mare started to speak again. "In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year!" As Mayor Mare was talking Twilight was looking up out the skylight. Night saw out the corner of his eye what Twilight was doing and also looked up to see the moon and stars. But something was off. The stars were moving to the moon and they just vanished.

Night saw the scared look on Twilight's face and was going to ask what's wrong but he was brought back to Mayor Mare talking again. "-the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria…" as she was talking FlutterShy started to get her birds ready and Rarity got ready to pull the rope "...Princess Celestia!"

As Rarity pulled the rope the lights moved to shine on … nothing. Everypony was shocked and was getting scared. Where was there Princess? Was she ok? Rarity ran to look be hide the curtains to see if she was back there. Night was confused. He didn't know what was going on or if this was part of the Celebration. "This can't be good." Night heard Twilight say next to him. "Keep clam everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!" Mayor Mare said, trying to calm everypony down. Pinkie being Pinkie started to have fun thinking it was a game thinking she was hiding."

"She's gone!" Rarity yelled when she came back from checking be hide the curtains. "Oh she's good." Pinkie said then yelled when she saw black mist coming be hide Rarity. "Rarity jump out the way" Night yelled. Rarity saw what was there and jumped as Night Twister caught her. The mist then started to take form. What came out was a mare. She had a midnight blue coat, almost black coat. She has armor on her legs, chest and head. Her mane is a brilliant blue with a grayish blue outline. She has white dots scattered in her mane making it look like the night sky. Her eyes are a cyan with a light sapphire blue eyeshadow. Her cutie mark was a light blue crescent moon on a purple like background. "Nightmare Moon" Night heard Twilight say and saw Spike faint as he fell off Twilight's back.

"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces." The mare said scaring everypony. Night saw three little fillies huddle up under the curtains, shaking in fear. "What did you do with our Princess?!" Rainbow Dash yelled going to fly at the evil mare that is if Applejack didn't garb her tail in her mouth. "Whoa there, Nelly…" Applejack said trying her hardest to hold Rainbow Dash back.

When Nightmare Moon saw this she couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" The mare asked, staring down at everypony. "Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty… muffled noises" Pinkie Pie said until Applejack shoved an apple in her mouth to get her to stop talking.

Nightmare Moon just fly up like she didn't even hear Pinkie Pie. "Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years?" She said, glaring at FlutterShy as well as scaring the birds as they flew to Night Twister. "Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" Nightmare Moon flew to Rarity talking, lifting her head up with her mane. "I did." Twilight said catching everypony's attention. "And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon…Nightmare Moon!" Twilight said glaring at Nightmare Moon. When everypony heard this they all gasp. How could Nightmare Moon be free?

Nightmare Moon grow a grin when she heard this glad that at least there was somepony that remembered her. "Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here." Nightmare Moon said looking around like she is trying to find something. "You're here to…to…*gulp*" Twilight stuttered. She didn't know why Nightmare Moon was here but knew something bad was going to happen.

Nightmare Moon loved the look of fear on the little pony's face. She let out a chuckle as she told them her plans. "Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last _forever_ and I have also come to find my son!" The evil mare yelled as thunder boomed in the background and her midnight mane was spinning in vortex. "Now if my eyes are true, then my son is here in this room. Now will you come and rule the night with your dear, sweet mommy, Night Twister?!"

* * *

**Night Twister: Wow.**

**Pinkie Pie: Yeah.**

**Night Twister: Well, did anypony see that coming?**

**Pinkie Pie: Um, Night you have no reviews and you were WAY late with this. Is anypony even reading this fic?**

**Night Twister: *sighs* yeah sorry this was late but been packing up house and stuff cause I have to move. Sorry everypony.**

**Pinkie Pie: hey at least you still have me, right?**

**Night Twister: Yeah that's true. Well let me know what you guys think about this and please no flames. I know it's not 100% canon but hey I want to change somethings. Bye.**

**Pinkie Pie: Bye.**


End file.
